Churros for everyone!
by Lilytoby
Summary: Based on this tweet from Ross Kurt Le about eating the Churros from episode 9: "I'm going to be honest, I got busted. Cameron was innocent. Kyle and Allison ate some too though!"


"Meet his parents, really? Unbelievable..." Camille muttered to herself as she walked into the break room. The pink box sitting on the table caught her eye,

"Well hello there." She smirked as she reached for the box containing the treats she'd bought that morning. But her face fell when she opened the lid and was met with nothing but crumbs and sugar.

She breathed out heavily in annoyance

"Cameron!" she shouted, turning towards the door.

The young doctor's head appeared in the doorway, looking confused.

"Hey, what's up?"

Camille waved the empty box at him.

"Did you eat _all_ of these?" she asked in disbelief.

Cameron's brow furrowed. "What? No, of course not." He walked towards her, looking over her shoulder at the empty box.

"I mean, I had a couple..." She shot him a glare and he sighed, "Okay, I had four - but there was still plenty left, I swear!"

Camille looked back down at the box in confusion "There should be, I bought 2 dozen. It was supposed to be enough for the whole lab."

Alex chose that exact moment to stroll into the breakroom, eyes cast down towards the clipboard he was holding.

"Hey Cameron, are there any of those-" He looked up and froze when he saw Camille, wide eyes darting between her face and the box in her hands. "Nevermind." He gulped, spinning on his heel and making a beeline back out to the lab.

Camille slammed the empty box into Cameron's chest "Hey you - you get your ass back here!" she charged after Alex as Cameron chuckled at his friend's misfortune.

Alex skirted around the fish tank, coming to a stop at his station, eyes wide with fright.

"It was you, wasn't it?!" Camille pointed her finger accusingly at the sub bio tech. Alex's eyes darted around the room, looking for someone to help him out of this mess. He spotted Chelsea staring at him from a few meters away. _HELP_ he mouthed at her, but she shook her head sharply and looked down at her keyboard pretending to type. Camille was seriously scary when she was angry - Alex was on his own.

Camille's irate voice brought his attention back to her. "You do realise that I said churros for _everyone_ NOT churros for YOU!" Her finger jabbed towards him again.

Alex swallowed and made a last ditch attempt to defuse the situation.

"I think most people had one-"

"I didn't." Tim's sullen voice interrupted him and the bigger man stared at him for a moment, face unreadable, before looking back down at his screen.

Camille huffed in irritation and took a deep breath.

"You know what?" She said in a saccharine sweet tone that was obviously forced. "I was having a nice morning and I'm not going to let you churro stealers ruin it. So here's what we're going to do: you!" her finger jabbed a final time towards Alex, who was visibly sweating. "And you!" She spun around to address Cameron, who had been watching the proceedings with more than a little amusement "Are going to go out right now and buy four dozen churros to replace the ones you so rudely ate."

Cameron raised an eyebrow at her, "I thought you said you only bought two dozen?" he asked with a smirk.

Camille smiled at him, " _Obviously_ the others are compensation for the emotional trauma you both just caused me."

He rolled his eyes at her as she turned back towards Alex, who was still frozen at his station.

"Well?" she prompted, looking pointedly at him.

Alex scrambled into action, skirting past Camille, his hands fumbling to pull his car keys out of his pocket.

Cameron strode up beside him as he hammered on the lift button, leaning over to whisper,

"What the hell was that?"

The lift doors opened and Alex practically leapt inside. "Shut up man, she scares the crap out of me." he murmured back as the doors closed.

Camille smirked, satisfied, and walked back to the break room in search of coffee. On the way, she slapped Chelsea's raised hand in a high five, as Ayo giggled next to her.


End file.
